


Fanart and Oneshots

by CloudDragon



Category: Niche (Video Game), Seri! Pixel Biologist!
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Maybe some writing in here too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Tata very quickly getting fed up with Tata-ni having bad eyesight, Tata-ni is a reincarnation of Tata, Whims of Fate (Seri! Pixel Biologist!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Basically? I made a piece of fanart while watching one of Seri's videos and wanted to share it, so I decided to check to see if there were any fanfictions of Niche here on Ao3. And there was, so I decided, why not, To share my fanart - and maybe little bits and pieces of writing along with it - here! So yeah! That's what this is!
Kudos: 3





	Fanart and Oneshots

Alright, so here's my first little drawing:

I might do a little bit of writing, maybe, at some point here, but this is what I have for now. Actually, no, I'm going to write. Right here, right now, sorry in advance if it's not very high quality.

Tata-ni stared out over the waves, watching as they crashed around her. What a strange new island to have found herself in, the god mused. Still, it would do. She turned inland, squinting as she walked. She had _terrible_ eyesight in this form, but she'd just have to work around that she supposed. _Now, Where was I..?_

She continued to make her way along the shore, ears - her eyes didn't seem like they'd be of much help in this form, so she figured she had best get used to using her other senses more - upright, swiveling to listen to the sounds around her. _Sounds like some fish swimming over there, And that might be another nicheling..?_ They thought, opening their eyes as they reached the grasses.

"Um." Another nicheling said, tilting his head. "..Can I help you?" His fur was yellow, With scattered brown markings on his hind paws, shoulders and most notably face, almost resembling a mask. His mane was the same chocolately color, Silver-white ram horns sweeping down from the top of his head. 

Tata-ni smiled. She wouldn't be alone here after all.


End file.
